The bet
by xxchanny.4.evrxx
Summary: Chad makes a bet with Skylar and Portlyn that he can get Sonny to fall for him by the 2 week deadline but somewhere along the way he finds himself falling for her. What happens when she finds out it was all a bet? Will Channy survive?
1. Chapter 1

The bet

Summary: Chad makes a bet with Skylar and Portlyn that he can get Sonny to fall for him by the 2 week deadline but somewhere along the way he finds himself falling for her- and hard. What happens when she finds out? Will Channy survive? Or is Chad finally going to find out what it feels like to be broken?

AN: Hey everybody this is my first ever fic so go easy on me. This might be a one-time thing but if people like it I might write a few more. No flames! Even though I have no idea what they are but they don't sound too good so please people, none of them! Oh and btw, I'm British so I might get some of the words wrong. And I don't own anything besides the storyline.

A certain blue- eyed jerkthrob barged into Sonny's shared dressing room. "Chad!" she yelled, dropping the magazine she had been staring at. Chad was curious now; he strolled over to the magazine and picked it up. On the front page was a huge photo of himself as Mackenzie. He smirked. "Munroe, why would you stare at a photo of me when you can stare at the real thing?"

Sonny was confused, what was he talking about? She grabbed the magazine off him. She sighed. "That's not the page I was on," she explained, turning to a page where there was a shirtless photo of Taylor Lautner. She handed it back to him.

"Wait, what'd ya mean? CDC is way hotter than some guy who plays a dog," Chad exclaimed cockily.

"Haven't you ever seen Twilight, Chad? He's a werewolf!"

"CDC is too cool to watch Twilight," he countered.

"Well, fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!" Sonny exclaimed,

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!" he said before walking out, straight into Portlyn.

Portlyn smirked and dragged him to the Mackenzie Falls set where Skylar was standing.

"Whoa, hold on nobody drags Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad yelled.

Portlyn turned to face Skylar. "He's been flirting with Miss I'm-a-big-ball-of-Sonshine over at So Random again!" she told him, clearly annoyed.

Wait, what? He wasn't flirting with Sonny, they were fighting! Were his cast mates blind? "Dude, face it. You so like her," said Skylar.

"CDC does not like a random!"

"You visit her every day, have your stupid flirt/fights and you always talk about her- always!" shouted a frustrated Portlyn.

"Only because it's fun to annoy her and if Chad Dylan Cooper liked a girl he would ask her out!"

"You're afraid that she doesn't like you back, that you'll get rejected and made a fool out of!" Skylar guessed.

"Fine! I can get Sonny Munroe to fall for me and guess what; I can do it within two weeks!" He yelled in frustration. Oh no, Chad Dylan Cooper never loses his cool.

"It's a bet then. And if me and Sky win you have to admit you like her, in front of everyone!" said Portlyn.

Chad agreed but as he walked off, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right choice. Oh well, time to turn on the CDC charm, he thought, popping his collar. Starting from tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I got a new laptop for my birthday this Friday, 25th so I can update faster if anybody actually reads this story. Oh and I don't own anything besides the plot. On with the story then. Still my first fic so no flames. I still don't know what flames are!

Chad walked into the cafeteria (AN: I think that's right in England we just call it a dinner hall). He walked over to the random's table. If he wanted Sonny to fall for him, he needed to be nicer but not too much, CDC does not do nice! "Hey Sonny," he greeted, with a smile on his face instead of his usual conceited smirk. "What's up?"

She looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Not much," she said kind of suspiciously, playing with the barf on a plate that for them was called food. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Can't CDC be nice to his favourite random?" he said innocently. "How about I get you some real food?"

Sonny beamed. "Can you? I'm pretty sure the lunch lady spat in this," she said with a grossed out look.

Chad knew he was at least getting closer to winning the bet. He walked over to the lunch lady. "Two steaks," he ordered, forgetting to be nice. She handed them over and he took them, walking back to Sonny. "Here ya go," he said, passing a steak on a plate to her. Sonny looked up at him. "Thanks Chad,"

As he walked back to his table, he felt sort of happy- it was probably because he was going to totally prove Skylar and Portlyn wrong. He ate his steak without saying a word to his cast members and left early to go to the flower shop. "Hey you get me the best sunflowers you got," he demanded. The employee's eyes widened and before she could say a word, he interrupted. "Yeah yeah I'm the awesome CDC, star of America's number one tween show, now get the flowers,"

She rushed over and grabbed some expensive looking ones; he paid the money and headed back to Condor Studios. He left them on the desk in Sonny's dressing room, that she shared with Blondie, with a carefully thought out note. As he walked out, he bumped into Little Miss Sonshine herself. "Chad, what were you doing in my dressing room!" she exclaimed.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously, before walking off.

She shrugged and stepped inside, when she spotted the flowers on her desk. They were sunflowers, she read the note. It said: To Sonshine, saw these and thought you might like them, from the awesome CDC. She awwed and put them in a vase. From behind the door, Chad congratulated himself. He was one step closer to winning the bet.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Just to be clear, in this Sonny's hair is brown, I don't think black hair goes with her personality. I don't own anything besides the plot. I don't know what happens in this chapter, I just make it up as I go along. I'm not a planning type of person.

"Sonny, did you hear the news?" asked a very excited Tawni.

"No, what is it?"

"I got a new box set of cocoa mochoa cocoa lip-gloss for my birthday! Wait, that wasn't it. Oh, everyone in Condor Studios is having a karaoke night and guess what? Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers are performing!"

"Really, what time is it?" asked Sonny.

"I think it's tonight at 10pm. And that I'm pretty!" replied Tawni.

Sonny jumped up.

Over at the Falls…

"Hey Chad are you coming to the karaoke night?" asked Trevor.

Chad began to form a plan in his mind. He would win that bet in no time! Once Sonny saw how awesome he could sing, she'd fall for him. "Hey everyone, I'm performing at the karaoke night tonight!" he announced to the rest of the cast.

In Mr Condor's office were a very early female singer and a band. "I'd like you to meet my little angel, Dakota," demanded the man.

"Hello girl and two people, hello Joseph," she said the last part sweetly.

Joe leaned over and whispered, "This guy needs glasses, she is NOT an angel!"

The other three agreed, she looked kind of… evil.

Demi got ready to put on a show. "Awww, she is so cute, you're so lucky to have that little evi- lovely angel as a daughter," she corrected herself.

"We're just gonna go wait in the So Random prophouse until 10pm?" said Nick, like he was asking for permission.

"I think this is the prophouse," said Kevin, uncertainly.

They walked inside, took in the sight and sat down on the couch. "Are we going to sing: SOS, Play my music or Lovebug?" asked Nick.

"Don't sing slow songs in karaoke," advised Joe. "I'd go with SOS,"

"I was going to do Catch me or Two worlds collide but maybe I should go with Trainwreck instead, no wait- La la land!" Demi said.

By the time they had picked a song, rehearsed and got ready it was 9:30. Then the So Random cast walked in. Their eyes widened when they saw the four stars. "Oh my gawsh you're Nick Jonas I love you!" yelled Tawni.

"Hey guys, I'm a big fan of your music, you're awesome," gushed Sonny.

"Oh you're Sonny Munroe, I watch your show a lot," said Joe, causing her to blush.

"Do you guys think that Sonny and Demi look like each other?" asked Kevin and Nico at the same time.

"I don't see it!" everyone else chorused.

"Just thinking," said Kevin.

"Must be my imagination," muttered Nico.

Nick looked at his watch, Zora and Grady watched him look at his watch. "It's 10:00 already," he said.

Everybody headed to the cafeteria and the lights dimmed. Nick, Joe and Kevin ran up to the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own and if the lyrics are wrong then blame it on the lyric website I copied and pasted it from.

"We're playing one of our older songs, it's called SOS," announced Kevin, shouting over the screams of the girls from meal or no meal. The music started and Nick began to sing.

Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well, I'm done with awkward situations  
Empty conversations

Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done with texting  
"Sorry for the miscommunication"

Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
'Cause hugs are overrated just FYI

Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two, yeah!

Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

They waited for a few seconds before Joe stated, "Demz is going to sing one of her first songs too that we helped her write. You might know it; it's called La la land. After her performance, it's your turn to come up here and have a go at singing,"

Demi ran onto the stage they had placed in the middle of the cafeteria. The music started.

I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, machine, machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

The music stopped. "Ok, who's going next?" they called out. A teen gladiator was next and did his version of Cry Me a River. It was actually pretty good even if it was a bit scary at first. Then it was a Meal or No Meal girl who sang Demi Lovato's La La Land except it was nowhere near as good as the last performance. It didn't really even count as singing; it was so off- key. Sonny's face was a mask of surprise when Chad went on stage carrying a guitar. Everything was silent and he began to sing.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Next chapter is the actual chapter 5 this is just a question.

Out of these songs which do you like the best:

David Archuleta- Crush

Sterling Knight- Hanging

Demi Lovato- Trainwreck

Taylor Swift- You belong with me

Big Time Rush- Famous

Jonas Brothers- SOS

It's really important please tell me which one in a review. OK it's not that important but pick one anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I don't really have time to write multi chapter stories so I think I'm gonna stick to one-shots. BTW that means this story is discontinued. It doesn't make a difference, hardly anybody read it. Feel free to leave reviews on the first 4 chapters though.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey, I got a few reviews asking me to give this story an ending and now I feel kinda bad for not completing it. I might finish the story when I've got more time so don't just give up on it but it could be about a month till I have the time. Sorry. I had no idea but I just checked my email and I was like Whoa! Lol. My sister filmed it and sent it to everybody on her contacts.


End file.
